Bruce
Bruce is a Dark Fae who works for The Morrigan as a bodyguard and enforcer of her orders. Character arc Bruce obeys whatever orders The Morrigan gives him. He is deferential and submissive in her presence. He is a sibling in a set of triplets and has two identical brothers, Steve and Eric (ConFaegion). In Those Who Wander, after The Morrigan had declared that all humans were terrorists, she had Kenzi tied up and brought to Trick's chamber beneath The Dal for interrogation. Kenzi accidentally revealed to The Morrigan that Bo could "super-suck a crowd" but upon realizing what she had just done she defiantly refused to tell The Morrigan anything else about Bo. When The Morrigan then tried to torture Kenzi with a stun gun, it stopped working. The Morrigan ordered Bruce to take Kenzi somewhere else and kill her. When Bruce was left alone with Kenzi he confessed to her that he hated the sight of blood and when Kenzi credited the sanctuary of The Dal for saving her life, Bruce told her that he had "clocked it earlier" and told Kenzi to check her pockets. Kenzi then found the Twig of Zamora that Hale had stealthily slipped into a pocket of her jacket. Bruce then recited a poem about the Clan Zamora and the Twig. When Kenzi complimented him he revealed to her that he had a "Ph.D. in Medieval Fae Verse". Bruce proceeded to help Kenzi escape and refused to let her go off on her own after being declared an enemy of the realm, gave her the keys to The Morrigan's "new toy" muscle car, and accompanied her to search for Massimo, The Druid, who offered to help Kenzi gain Fae powers for herself. Bruce and Kenzi eventually arrive at a bridge protected by a Troll. In spite of his size, Bruce is easily bested, but later agrees to take the troll's place instead of Kenzi (who was willing to guard the bridge herself so the troll could go on a date). (UPYURS6) Over the course of the next few months, Bruce sent Kenzi postcards and letters detailing his wonderful vacation in Bora Bora (including several activities which didn't actually exist). However, he had in fact been caught by the Dark Fae and was forced to work as a slave for Kai, a nasty Dark Fae mechanic, as punishment for disobeying The Morrigan. Kenzi discovered the truth at a Dark Ceilidh party where Bruce was forced to serve as a living sushi table. Kenzi had Tamsin challenge Kai for mastering of Bruce. The Morrigan approved the challenge and Tamsin's unusual request for a dance-off to the death. Tamsin was victorious and assumed custody of Bruce. (Let the Dark Times Roll) Some time later, Bruce was seen wearing a toga at Kenzi's Yule party at The Clubhouse. At one point during the evening he was abducted by Jeffrey, the son of Krampus, the anti-Santa, when a quantum paradox loop caused by the latter repeated again. Jeffrey tried to turn Bruce into candy, but his size apparently broke the candy-making machine and he needed to wait until a more robust one was built that could accommodate him. Krampus freed Bruce shortly thereafter after Bo intervened. (Groundhog Fae) Personality Bruce is often a little "slow" to understand something he hears the first time around. Relationships * Steve and Eric: His two identical brothers. * Kenzi: He is very fond of her. * Tamsin: He is technically owned by her since she won him in a dance-off against Kai at the Dark Céilidh. (Let the Dark Times Roll) Quotes "I already broke the machine once. Now I have to wait to be candy." – to Bo (Groundhog Fae) Trivia Appearances * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.08 Groundhog Fae * 5.16 Rise References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Dark Fae Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5